1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and coupling an optoelectronic component to an optical fiber. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved methods of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of the commercial package for coupling an optical fiber to an optoelectronic component, such as a semiconductor light source or detector, consideration is given to mechanical, optical, electrical, and environmental factors. The need for accurate fiber alignment, efficient light transfer, good high frequency characteristics, and protection of the semiconductor from degradation due to moisture and contamination have resulted in rather complex and expensive packages for fiber coupled devices. Such packages in the prior art typically employ a number of custom made parts, use epoxy or other organic- based adhesives inside the package as a "hermetic" sealant, and require very tight part tolerances and/or involve alignment procedures to obtain good optical coupling efficiency.
3. Statement Pursuant to 37 CFR 1.56
Pursuant to 37 CFR 1.56 (a), the following reference is made of record: "Package Design for Miniature Link Components" by Cynthia P. Bloom and Douglas Krusi-thom, Laser Focus, Dec. 1982, p. 94. The reference relates to a fiberoptic component package providing the interface between an optical fiber and the active element in a transmitter or receiver. A precisely machined metal housing maintains the axial optical alignment of the emitter or detector and lens with the mating fiber and connector assembly.
This statement should not be construed as representation that a search has been made or that no other material information exists.